The Games of No Return
by Song Of Ice And Wind
Summary: "Forget about them. Forget everyone, friends, family, loved ones and comrades." his voice low, almost in a whisper. "The moment you stepped in here, there was no going back. For the next two months or so, you'll spend every waking moment here. Eat, sleep and of course…" Thump-thump-thump. "…you'll die here as well. Welcome to hell."
1. Prologue

**Hey all! I have bad news and good news! Good news: It's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for...THE FIRST CHAPTER! Like I promised, right on date! XD **

**Bad news is, I must remove my 'OC for Story' story by today. I copied down all the OC profiles onto Word but I might be missing some, but I'm almost 100% sure I've got everyone. But, if I am missing your OC, I'll be sure to PM that author. So be sure to remember your whole OC profile... Sorry about that.**

**And also: OC SIGN UPS ARE STILL OPEN! JUST GO ON MY PROFILE TO FIND THE FORM AND PM YOUR OC TO ME! MORE INFO ON PROFILE!**

* * *

Lucy was terrified.

Perhaps that was even an understatement. It wasn't anything like witnessing a glorified massacre terrified. Far from that. It was the tingling sensations that stirs in you stomach when you swear you've seen something lurking outside your window, in the eerie dark of the night. It's the sensation that leaves your heart in your throat, anticipating for what's next to come. Lucy felt it, and she knew those heart-churning feelings better than anyone right now.

Laying and watching, Lucy laid motionless. The numbing sensation of tiny dart puncturing her body was almost over whelming and sticky sanguine liquid dyed her knotted golden locks. And then there was that constant pounding twinge she felt at the side of her head, pulsing against her temples. The ache in her head scrambled and toyed with her vision. She fought constantly between the perpetual switch between reality and obscure visions replaying over and over in her head. Lucy scrunched her eye together, hoping the darkness will over come the stinging. She clenched her fists; her palms were damp from sweat tangle with traces of dirt.

_Ughh, w-what's going on? _

Sharp edges of debris dug into her back. She could feel every grain of sand embedded in her skin. She inhaled slowly; the air was musty with the putrid scent of trash and hints of sweat. There was the thick tang of metallic in her mouth. She swallowed hard. The streaks of tears on her cheeks enhanced the evening chill of the wind. Lucy shivered as a breeze of wind picked up ripping the puddle of crimson blood beside her tear-flooded eyes. Reflections of silhouettes appeared in the mirror-like puddle.

Lucy saw them, a lofty man in a trench coat and another who as only half his height, slouching over sheepishly. Their conversation was brief and Lucy only caught bits and pieces.

"This is the Heartfilia girl?" the man boomed.

"Yup! No lie, Celestial mage of Fairy Tail."

_ Thump-thump-thump. Is he trying to sell me? _

"How much"

"Fifty-thousand jewels." the scratchy voice proposed.

The man glanced over at her. With a quick 'tch' he made his move swiftly, almost flawlessly.

Lucy heard a sharp sound; like something cutting through air rapidly. The noise made her ears ring even more. The stench of the ally way was now mingled with the bitter-smoky smell of gunpowder. The man let the wind carry away the trail of smoke before tucking the weapon back into his coat. Snapping his fingers, he set the body ablaze.

He strolled toward Lucy and dragged her across the pavement. As he shuffled out of the confined ally, the glare of the street lights was almost blinding. As she regained her wavering vision, Lucy took a last glance at the pitiful scorched body.

_Why did he kill that man? Where is this guy taking me?_

The man yanked her off the ground, her feet dangling below. With a painful tug, the man dumped her body into the back of a rusty –encrusted carriage.

_Who is this guy? Ugh, this place reeks of blood. What the-_

Lucy saw the figure pulling a glass tube out of a metallic case and flicking it.

He clambered into the carriage and grabbed Lucy by the neck making her wheeze for oxygen and punching the syringe into her neck with a sadistic smirk dancing about his lips. Lucy's throat was as dry as sandpaper as she let out a shrill gasp as she stared at the blue-green liquid drain from the needle.

_Auggg..._

The man yanked the metal out and scuttled off. Lucy felt her heat slacken and a quiet thump-thump-thump now echoed in her ears. She could hardly feel any of her limbs anymore. Taking quick, quivering gasps for oxygen, Lucy's vision clouded over as she fell into an onyx, mind-bending haze.

_Natsu, you'll save me, right?_

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? Once again: OC sign ups are still open, just fill in the form that is on my profile! Please no dragon slayers or dark mages! All OCs will be used in some way! Just PM them to me or leave them in the reviews, but a PM is preferred. **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Day 1

**A/N: Hey all! Chapter 2 is here! Just to tell new readers that OC submissions are still open! Forms on my Profile and you can put your OCs in the Review section or PM me! PM is preferred! No Black Mages or Dragon Slayers please! I decided to extend submission time! When the submissions are closed, I'll be sure to inform you in the latest chapter! It's around 11 pm right now and I need some sleep so I'll shut up now! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!**

* * *

Chirp

Chirp

Chirp

The sound of the night-dwelling crickets echoed in the moon-lit night. Fireflies appear, swimming through the air, writing bright messages in secret codes. Mosquitoes gather for their midnight feast, as they glide by, you can hear their wavering buzzing. Faint beams of moon light caressed Lucy's face. Her eyes scrunched before fluttering open.

_Augggg… Where Am I? _

Her brown orbs darted around quickly scanning the setting in front of her at ground-level. She spotted a mattress of some sort and the slim wooden legs of what appears to be either a small table or a chair. Lucy hoisted herself up to her feet to get a better look at the foreign surroundings she woke up in. It was a decent sized room, or at least spacious enough to fit a single-sized bed with a mattress with plenty of room left. It was missing a roof and in replace was a wired cage-like surface criss-crossing across the top. Lucy could spot the vast nigh sky, but the stars were no where to be seen.

The high stool-like table that she saw from the ground was in one corner, just ahead of a tattered mattress. Lucy strolled towards the worn out stand and noticed that the top was littered with jaggedly carved engravings of tally marks. They infested the whole table top in bunches of five. She ran her fingers across the splintering surface.

The two beds on either sides of the room were far from disgusting, they were in fact horrendous. The torn-down mattress, far from its original colour, was almost slashed to shreds. Springs were bursting out of the gigantic hole in the middle.

The bed on the other side was almost just as bad. Although the mattress was in better shape than its roommate on the other side, it also suffered from discolouration and neglect big times. The covering on the bed was drenched in a light reddish-brown colour. The rather prominent stains were an even darker shade of red, Lucy was afraid to find out what the 'substance' was. Like the mattress, the material was also slit on the edges, making the sides of the cover hang down from the rest of the sheet, sweeping across the dirt-strewn ground.

The sheets were sewn together using many smaller pieces of scrap fabrics. It was extremely poorly stitched that the sections of cloth were clinging to each other for dear life by just a few strings. By the looks of the condition it's in, you would almost expect it to dissolve in your hands upon touch.

Lucy nearly missed the repulsive ceramic sink right ahead of the framed bed, a few meters away from the door in the opposite corner of the table. There was a constant drip of water that came from the rusty tap. The sides of the sink were splattered with the same dried dark-red stains that were on the bed sheet.

_ Is this…blood?_

The trails of burgundy continued onto the walls and even the sand-littered concrete grounds.

_J-just what happened in here? More importantly, why am I here? _

"So you are the new player." The voice emphasizing the word 'play' with much disgust.

Lucy, startled by the realization that there was another person in the room, veered around to see a raven haired young man sitting in the dark of the shadows, leaning against a wall in a corner.

"What? What do you mean by 'player'? Where am I, and tell me, what's going on?" Lucy sputtered.

The young man sucked air through his teeth, as if she'd asked a very difficult question. "Well, in a nutshell, you are pretty much dead." Lucy stared at him, her eyebrows knitted with confusion.

_Wait, what? W-what does that mean by that? _

She swallowed hard, and anticipated for what this person was about to say next.

"I'm…dead?"

He sighed.

"Every five years, hundreds of mages all across Fiore go missing. All of them disappear and never came back. I guess you can say that this year, we are just two of them." The man stumbled to his feet and walked towards Lucy. He locked eyes with her, emerald to haze.

"We are now apart of a tournament hosted by a dark guild. We are forced to participate until only one is left." Lucy felt a chill down her back, her body reacted violently and her whole body shuttered. Her constricted chestnut-brown orbs seem to tremble along in their sockets with her body and she was breaking out in cold sweat.

"I might as well as break the news to you now that you're here. Forget about them. Forget everyone, family, friends, loved ones and comrades." His voice was low, almost a whisper. Lucy looked back into those jade eyes. They were glowing like a cat's in the darkness.

"The moment you stepped in here there was no going back. For the next two months or so, you'll spend every waking moment here. Eat, sleep and of course…"

Thump-thump-thump.

"…you'll die here was well." He too returned the stare and looked Lucy dead in the eye. Lucy collapsed by the young man's boots. She covered her face with hands and tried to steady her rapid gasps of breaths. She wanted to scream.

_This, this is a living hell! Natsu, everyone, please! Help. _

"Oh yeah, my name is Yahiro, Yahiro Raiden Pendragon and welcome to hell."

* * *

The young girl sat on the end of the bed with her legs swinging bark and forth and a sketch pad on her lap. With her delicate and slender fingers around the pencil, using tentative strokes and flicks of the wrist, she created the base of her sketch by the light of the moon.

Although it was cluttered with pencil marking, you can still make out that it was of a family that was she drawing. A mother and father holding hands with a little girl in a dress, much like her own, sandwiched between the two adults. The girl put her pencil down and stared with cerulean eyes as empty and lonely as a doll's at the piece.

_Papa! __Papa! __Look at what I drew!_

_A little girl in a ruffled scarlet and white dress stumbled across the stone path of a garden with a sketch pad in arms. _

_Oh! That's a beautiful flower, Mizuki! Let's show it to Mama! _

"Mizuki!"

_ Hand in hand they strolled laughing and smiling toward a tall woman admiring a patch of roses. The air was filled with sweet aromas. _

_Mama!_

"Hey Mizuki!"

_The woman turned around, but where her face was supposed to be was replaced with pale, flat skin. The woman had no face. _

"Do you hear me Mizuki!?"

"Oh, yes?" Mizuki said blandly in a quiet voice, swinging her chocolate brown ponytail around to meet the other person's eyes.

"Good thing they left you with that sketch pad. Looks like you can spend your whole day drawing in that thing." The young man sitting behind her smirked. He held a shiny silver staff in one hand and polished it the best he could with a rag.

"Can't make this too clean or else the blood of the people I kill will stain this wonderful weapon. Ah, the crimson blood that'll ooze out of a fresh wound signalling death and defeat!" he licked his lips with excitement.

His olive eyes darted around like one of a wild animal, a predator, yearning for bloodshed.

"Hehehe, hehehehehehe." His giggle was crazed, almost bone-chilling.

"Demian, get a hold of yourself!" Mizuki raised her impassive voice a bit.

"A-ah, sorry." Demian stuttered, putting his forehead on his palm and letting his violet hair fall by his face. After a good five minutes of silence, Mizuki spoke up to break it.

"Ne, Demian? Do you think we can win this?" her monotonous voice was quieter that usual. Demian was a bit surprise by her sudden question. Then he smiled softly but with a hint of sadness.

"Tch, of course we can stupid! With my awesome skills in wielding Splice and my exceptional speed and stealth, I'll be able to protect the two of us till the end for sure! No one will even be able to lay a finger on us before I zap them to crisp!" Demian bragged, wrapping an arm around Mizuki and pulling her backwards onto the bed, with her head resting in his lap.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll make it through this together!" he gave her a big grin and a thumb up. She looked up at her partner's beaming face but didn't smile back, just gave a reassuring stare.

_So this is what you call affection, it feels somewhat… warm and nice._

She closed her eyes and felt at ease in Demian's lap as she drifted of into slumber. Demian ran his fingers through his partner's hair before sliding out from under her head and resting her on a pillow and sheets. A hot streak of tear streamed down his face and trickled down his chin.

_Hey brother, that's what you would have done right? _

"I'm sorry Mizuki." He said through gritted teeth and kneeling down beside her sleeping figure.

"But my brother once told me not to believe in everything a big brother says."

* * *

**Hehehe! Things are getting interesting! So, please review and tell me what you think! And also, from Now on I think I'll update every week on Friday or so. And please tell me if there is any mistakes in grammar or spelling or if there are character's personal thoughts that have not been highlighted in italics!  
**

**KYAA! Three new OCs! :D**

**Demian (Wasabi-kun) **

**Mizuki (Shakasa)**

**Yahiro is my own OC!**

**Don't panic if your OC isn't in yet! They'll appear eventually! :)**


	3. Starting Now! Let The Games Begin

**A/N Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry about the lateness! Please enjoy! And I am too slow at typing... (/)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

* * *

"Well Blondie, you are my partner in 'The Game' now whether you like it or not. I don't expect a girl the likes of you to kill people but you've got to listen to whatever I tell you to do. This isn't a place to fool around, one screw up and we can both be dead. We've got to stay sharp and focused. This Game is full of dirty tricks." Lucy got the chills from the seriousness in his voice. She can tell that Yahiro wasn't just trying to win, he is going to win. Lucy nodded.

"Okay then, with my power and weapon, I am able to perform at least some form of minimal self defense. B-but, I can not and am not willing to kill." Her stuttering voice faltered as she griped tightly to the bed sheets.

"I told you already, I'll be doing all the dirty work. Just stay by my side and out of danger." Yahiro replied, his voice hinting irritation.

"What about food and water? Since they want us to fight each other to death, I don't think drying of dehydrating or starvation will put on a very intriguing show for them." Lucy swatted at a mosquito buzzing by her face.

"Exactly, that's why it all depends on the type of 'games' they make us participate in. But whatever it is, they've got to provide us some source of food and water in one way or another." Yahiro smiled slightly to himself as he slumped down his head. Somehow, Lucy felt that he was giving her a sign of approval.

Lucy sighed and swished her feet back and forth across the sandy concrete creating the sound of sand grinding against ground.

_Hey Natsu, are you guys looking for me? It's only about a few days since I was dropped into 'Hell' by what I can tell but I'm already missing everyone in Fairy Tail, a lot. I'm scared, tired and uncomfortable. This is insane and I don't what any part of it at all. Please help me. _

"Ne, Blondie. What type of magic do you use?" Yahiro asked, almost in a whisper. "Would you stop calling me that, my name is Lucy. And I use Celestial Spirit Magic." She answered warily, growing increasingly sleepy in the darkness of who-knows-what-time-it-was. Yahiro smirked.

"And what the hell is that?"

"Well, I summon Celestial Spirits using my keys." Lucy mumbled.

"Great, I'm paired up with a girl who summons other people to fight her battles." He growled. They sat there in the moonlit cell, listening to the chorus of the crickets. Lucy picked at her nails and gathered up tiny sand dunes with the side of her foot. Although her eye lids are having a hard time staying open, her brain is telling her the opposite. She was kept awake by her own fears and anxiety.

Looking over at Yahiro, he had already drifted off. It's the first time that Lucy had gotten a good look at him. His skin appeared to be as pale as the moon light and his shaggy but long black hair framed his face. Now that Lucy's got a better look at him, he seemed to be older than she is, maybe nineteen or twenty years old. Something on the sides Yahiro's neck caught her attention. There were two dragon's heads with its tongue lashing out, one was black with blue markings and the other one was a shade of electric blue with black markings.

_Hmmm, is he in a guild? That's a very odd guild insignia… _

"What are you staring at Blon-, no, Lucy?" his voice with thick with mockery.

Lucy flinched; she was so captivated by the peculiar emblems on either sides of his neck she didn't realize that his electric green eyes were glaring at hers.

"That symbol," Lucy asked hesitantly

"W-were you a part of a guild?" Yahiro glanced down and gritted his teeth.

"Are you okay Yahi-"

"Shut up!" his words came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. The glowering look on his face made Lucy feel as if he was ready to pounce on her and tear her into pieces. He pulled the collar of his trench coat above this neck.

* * *

_'Dad! Dad, where are you?'_

_The sobbing boy dashed up the marble stairs stained with blotches of burgundy. The air hung thick with the overpowering stench of blood. _

_Bursting though doors, the child was engulfed in the light of the moon shinning through lofty windows. __He raced towards the set of oak doors at the end of the hall and slammed through them._

_'No…Dad!' His desperate cry rang through the dark of the night. _

_Is this…my fault?_

* * *

Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but a slight whimper manager to escape through his clenched teeth. Yahiro put his hand over his face.

Suddenly, a bluish light rained down into their cell. The sky was bathed in a translucent light blue glow.

_What is going on? _

With a few flashes, the face of a reddish-brown haired young man appeared in the center of the sky. It seems like this person, who ever it was, created an artificial screen in the sky.

"It's started." Yahiro mumbled in the corner.

"Hello and Welcome to The Game everyone! Sorry to disturb you from your slumber this fine evening but I have very important news to announce! So let's begin! First off, I assume that some people already know where they are but most of you don't. To help you catch on with what is happening, I the brain behind all of this will gladly enlighten you all! Well, you are the lucky contestants this year to be apart of my fantastic tournament called 'The Game'! What is The Game you ask? You and your roommate that you see now will team up to fight other teams. But if you lose against them, you'll die by their hands.

* * *

"Not all the games are going to be two on two fighting, no because that'll be boring, don't you think? The Games are full of twisted tricks and other fun things. If you don't find them, they just might come and find you."

"Tch, that bastard doesn't know when to shut up." The young man ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, sweeping his long bangs out of his face. He leaned against the wall watching the light-up-sky but his mind was drifting off somewhere else.

_It's time Alicia. You better not lose, I'll be waiting._

"Hey Aralea! You done getting ready?"

"Only one will remain in the end of The Game. If you are lucky, you'll survive till the end."

The speech continues.

On the other side of the side of the room, a younger looking girl was trying to strap a long dagger to the belt of her violet skirt. She slipped her plum coloured head band over the forehead and flipped back her mahogany brown hair. Mounting her foot over the bed frame, she bent over, tying her boots laces. As she skillfully criss-crossed the laces over and under each other, her golden streaked hair tickled her arms. She twisted around to look at her partner. His long blonde hair and the glow of his scarlet and golden cat-like eyes that made her feel nostalgic.

_It's probably his height and hair that makes him look so much like Duzell. And those eyes, they are just like Serrin's orange and purple eyes. _

She glazed up at the sky with dull but sad eyes.

_Duzell, Serrin, I wonder if you two miss me. I've been trapped here for so long that the images of you two are fading from my memories. I hope you two didn't give up on me. _

"Hey fat ass! Stop staring at the sky like a retard and tie your stupid shoe laces!" the young man snickered. Aralea froze. She let her head fall, and her bangs shadow her tangerine eyes. She began trembling.

"Oi! Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm far from okay, Nicholas." she giggled in a menacing away.

"Oh, yes. Would you mind repeating what you said a few minutes ago? Me, being a fat ass? You must be blind, you white-haired old man, but where on this body do you see fat! Hun?" Nicholas can almost feel the murderous aura that is surrounding her.

"White hair!? Old man!? I'm only 19, you nasty little self righteous girl! And it's called Platinum Blonde, little shit-for-brain!" Aralea trusted her forehead into his. Their faces were centimeters away from each other's.

"Oh so now I'm the dumb one you different coloured-eyes freak of nature! And what's with your shirt, it looks like you are going to a summer business meeting!" Aralea drove her head forward, pushing Nicholas back as she jabbed him in he chest.

"Bitch! You little piece of crap. You think you can make me lose my self esteem or something by commenting on my appearance? I bet this polo shirt costs more than your whole house!" He shoved his forehead hard against hers

"Haha! That's funny Nicholas, but I was once told that you can't lose something that you've never had!"

"Why you! So what if I wear Polo Shirts? What about you? You look like a giant eggplant gone wrong!"

"Ha you know what else, I never knew leprechauns existed until I met you! You know, I've been dying to use my destruction powers on something ever since I was restricted in this stupid cell, and right now, your face is number one on my list of things to blow up" Aralea threatened as she took a step forward ramming Nicholas back again.

"Oh yeah? Try me, eggplant!" Aralea jostled him onto the ground and shoved a hand in his face.

"Eat my nasty smelling hand since I can't use my magic!" She laughed.

"Oh gosh, your hand smells horrible! Where did you put that thing? Never mind, I don't want to know!" he chuckled through muffled cries as tugged at her wrist to get the foul smelling hand off his face.

"Okay! Okay! I lost! Get off, Aralea! We aren't suppose to fight each other right now!" Nicholas hoisted himself up and dusted the debris off his back side.

"Well you started it, bean." Aralea mumbled with a pout.

"Who are you calling a bean you-" The sound of concrete scrapping against metal sent goose bumps up Aralea's arms.

The light outside flooded into the chamber. A man in a white lab coat stepped into the room holding a white gun with a purple Lacrima stone embedded into the weapon. Aralea and Nicholas froze. Nicholas looked past the man and saw other cell doors were also being open by men in white lab coats. The corridor was bright with marble floors and totally different from the compartment they were kept in.

"Say goodnight." The man smirked as he pointed the gun at Aralea. There was a sharp sound before she collapsed onto the floor.

"Aralea? What did you do to her?" Nicholas kneeled down and shook her slump body.

"Nicholas, don't worry. I think it's just a tranquilizing Lacrima, your body will eventually absorb it completely and you'll wake up. Don't worry…" her voice quavered with each breath she took.

The man fired again. Nicholas moan as the tiny shard of Lacrima implant itself into his flesh. He collapsed on to the ground over Aralea. The man dragged their bodies onto a cart and pushed the trolley down the marble foyer.

"The next time you wake up, it will be in The Game. You'll be hearing me again when you wake up as well!"

Nicholas heard the last part of the red-head's speech before he blacked out.

_I'll definitely win this! And protect Alicia and Aralea for sure!_

* * *

_Ashes_

_Ashes_

_They all fall down. _

_Let's just see how far these animals will go. _

_Let the Games begin…_

* * *

**Sorry everything took so long again! I didn't have time to type it up yesterday night... And if there are any mistakes, please inform me! :D But anyways, please review! Please tune in to the next chapter! XD **

**PS. OC submissions are still open!**

New OCs:

Aralea (Wasabi-kun)

Nicholas (Aka-Lice)


End file.
